De tríos inseparables y cuartetos innecesarios
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: Dominique, Fred y James. Desde siempre habían sido así, juntos contra todo. Y cuando algo hace que Dominique se sienta fuera del grupo, ella no dudará en hacer lo que sea necesario. Después de todo, si ellos tienen las agallas para provocarla, ella tiene las agallas para responderles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia es muy out-cannon en el sentido como han asignadas las casas de Hogwarts a los protagonistas, estan advertidos, luego no me pongan "Ay, pero es imposible que _x_ personaje este en _x_ casa". Ah, y disfruten.

* * *

 **I**

–Saben, es estúpido que siendo magos tengamos que esperar tanto para poder llegar, es decir, podríamos ir por traslador y las cosas serían más fáciles y rápidas…

–¡No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí! –Repitió la rubia por tercera vez, pasando por completo de lo que Fred había dicho. –Osea, aún recuerdo cuando hace unos años nos quejábamos por querer ir con Victorie y Teddy, ¡pero ahora ya estamos aquí!

James rió, y luego soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, supongo que mañana le escribiré a Albus contándole detalladamente lo que se pierde.

–Realmente ya quiero estar allí y que el maldito sombrero haga su trabajo…

–Fred, tonto, iremos a Gryffindor los tres, no hay mucho más en discusión –Dominique le sonrió ampliamente y luego miro a los dos chicos a la vez–O sino la directora tendrá que pensar en otro método de selección cuando su sombrerito mágico se vuelva cenizas… y todos lamentaremos que no sea un fénix.

Los dos chicos rieron ante sus palabras, y James negó con la cabeza levemente.

–No hará falta Dom, iremos a Gryffindor.

–No sean idiotas, claro que sé que iremos a Gryffindor –Fred, que era el más propenso a decir groserías de los tres, rodó los ojos –Solo, que no veo la hora de estar en esa sala común.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, y luego Dominique dijo:

–¡No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí!

Media hora después, los chicos pisaron el que sería su hogar durante siete años por primera vez, y aunque al entrar al gran comedor su charla cesó abruptamente por primera vez desde que aprendieron a hablar, no había duda de a donde irían a parar esos tres.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Y maldita sea, que no había sido Gryffindor.

Nadie se podía creer lo que había sucedido ese día en el gran comedor. Cuando James subió y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza y este grito _¡Slytherin!_ los dos chicos que lo esperaban abajo casi sufren un infarto.

No procesaban aún bien la idea cuando Dominique fue llamada y mandada a Slytherin también. Y a pesar de todo, de ver como sus dos primos favoritos eran mandados a Slytherin, Fred no pudo creer que esa cosa volviera a gritar el nombre de la casa de las serpientes cuando él estuvo arriba.

Aun cuando ya había pasado un año desde eso, Victorie seguía diciéndoles a James y Fred que no se les ocurriera dejar a la rubia sola en ningún momento. Ellos seguían diciendo que procurarían no hacerlo, pero que no se hacían responsables si en algún momento Dominique se escabullía por entre los sillones como el reptil que era y se escapaba. Y Victorie seguía perdiendo los nervios cada que los escuchaba.

Los tres chicos ya se habían hecho la idea de que ese era su hogar, y en el verano, en una casa llena de leones, defendían a capa y espada a Slytherin.

–Realmente no me sorprende mucho –Dijo Ginny sonriendo un tanto divertida mientras escuchaba a Ron y Percy pelear como dos niños contra los tres Slytherins.

–Mamá tiene razón, nosotros éramos Slytherins desde la cuna, solo que aún no lo descubríamos, y el sombrero seleccionador nos ayudó a encontrar el rumbo de lo que sería nuestra gloria cuando nos envió a Slytherin –Sonrió ampliamente mientras intercambiaba una mirada con sus dos primos.

–Sip, por suerte somos una decepción familiar –Dijo Dominique riendo.

–No son una decepción familiar, chicos –Les dijo Harry con una leve mirada de diversión.

–¡Oh tío, no vuelvas a decir eso, nos hieres profundamente! –Exclamó dramáticamente Fred.

Todos rieron, mientras Ron preparaba mentalmente el discurso que les daría a Rose y Hugo para evitar que algo así terminara pasándole a él.


End file.
